Repairs
by paracordmuch
Summary: Everybody on Destiny has gone into stasis, except for Eli. In his time, he makes an important discovery.
1. Repairs

_Repairs _

_Whoosh_

The stasis pod door slid open releasing the atmosphere that had built for long-term stasis of the crew of the destiny. (pan shot of the last group to enter stasis) Rush, Young, Volker and Brody wake up.

Rush- Colonel.

Young- Rush. Where's Eli? The pod is still empty.

Rush (on the pod's monitor)- this can't be right. It says that we have been in stasis for three weeks, not years.

Young- What!

Eli- Yeah.

I figured out another way through the problem. Please, follow me to the bridge and don't get mad.

Rush/ Young- Fine.

On the bridge Rush notices Destiny's power levels.

Rush- Eli! The power is nearly gone. What did you do you bloody idiot?

Eli- About a week and a half in my two weeks I was getting nowhere in the pod's manual. So I decide to pursue, other options.

Young- Instead of giving up then and there.

Eli- Yes. I sent a Kino (flying camera) on search mode about a week into the two weeks incase we missed something and I failed.

Rush- that's great, but what does it have to do with the low power Eli?

Eli- To show you what I discovered. We should be coming out of FTL shortly.

As Eli said it, Destiny drops out of FTL in range of a star to recharge.

Volker- We've got Drones! Two Command Ships dead ahead!

Young- Eli! What did you do?

Eli (smiling)- This.

Eli hits a button on one of the monitors. The drones start attacking each other.

Volker- The Hell?

As Destiny recharges, Eli explains.

Eli- The Kino was going through a room when I noticed that it was the computer core.

Rush- You mean the bridge isn't the nerve center of the ship?

Eli- More like the largest of a set of nerve clusters. The control center is another big one. The neural-interface chair isn't one, though. Anyways, the computer core had a monitor that was on and the route was safe to go, so I decided to explore.

Young- what did you find?

Eli- Destiny's trash.

Rush- What?

Eli- The virtual thrash can like on a computer. In it are all of the data files we have been through and more. There was even the data left over from the drone we took on board. It turned out Destiny copied all of the files then wiped the drone supplementing the info we needed while we "researched" it.

Rush- And, Dr. Perry?"

Eli- Ginn and Dr. Perry are still in quarantine, but Destiny is working on detangling the mess they created. Back to the drone part of the story. When Destiny copied it, She also started its own researched of it. Destiny found the full recognition software and put it aside for later research. I opened it and discovered how to hack it. That was a few days ago.

Young- So you stayed longer than two weeks.

Eli- Yes, but that isn't important now. What is is that now we can go through the galaxy without this problem. And we can even help the people of Novus while we're at it.

Young- Wake the rest of the people, we have to tell them this.

Eli- No! We have something to do first.

Rush- What is it Eli?

Eli- what if I told you we could fix Destiny completely, full working order.

Rush/Young- What!

Rush- What else did you find Eli?

Eli- I found the manifest and there are dozens of repair robots, all preloaded with fix broken parts. I guess the Ancients knew that Destiny would be in bad shape when they arrived so the put in a precaution, repair bots.

Rush- Then why haven't we found them yet.

Eli (sheepishly)- Because they're in a damaged part of the ship.

***Two weeks later***

Bridge

Rush- Well, that's most of the repairs done. Good work Eli.

Young- Yes, good work. Can we wake the others now?

Eli- Yes. You should greet them and have that meeting. I'll set a recharge course, see it this worked.

Rush- Ok, Colonel, with your permission, I would like to stay back with Eli and continue going through the core.

Young –Granted. Volker, Brody, come with me.

Volker/Brody- Yes, Sir.

Rush- Now that they are gone, we can really get to work. What was on the manifest?

Eli- Some not so useful things. Clothes are in storage if anybody is interested, I'll tell people that when Young is done. There were a bunch of seeds to start a garden for hydroponics. That should be appreciated in the long run. Also I found an ALS cure. But it needs a lot of supplies that we don't have.

Rush- Well, what do you plan to do about it, and when will you tell Lt. Johansson

Eli- I don't know. I'll tell her when we have more of the supplies.

Gate room

Young- Welcome back. As you may have noticed a few things are different.

People- What's going on?

Young- After most of you went into stasis, we discovered one pod was more damaged then the others. Rush, Eli and me had to decide who would attempt to remain out of stasis for three years. Eli volunteered.

People started to notice that Eli wasn't there. They had thought that maybe he was busy waking people up, but he had yet to show up.

Young- He was given two weeks to either fix the pod or kill himself.

Everybody looks around uneasily.

Young- That was five weeks ago.

People murmuring- five weeks? That can't be right. We were supposed to be in stasis for three years.

Young- Eli failed to fix the pod, but found another way.

Eli (on radio)- Colonel, we're ready.

Young- Ok Eli, let's see if it worked.

We are about to recharge in a star, however in the past two weeks, Eli, Rush, Drs. Volker and Brody, and me have been making repairs to Destiny with a supply of repair robots Eli discovered in his time.

Someone yells from the crowd- But what about the drones? Aren't they still a problem?

Young- No, thanks to Eli.

*Baba O'riley starts playing*

Destiny drops out of FTL in range of a star. The drones that have plagued the Destiny from the start of the galaxy move out of the way and Destiny starts to recharge.

People start cheering from the observation deck and various points of the newly repaired ship.

Scientist are in the bridge and notice that the power reserves go to 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 100%! The repairs worked.

The episode ends with the Destiny entering a FTL jump from behind, off into the mysteries of the galaxy.

Authors note: This was just a trial run at a story. If it is generally liked then I will write more. Tell me what you think.


	2. Surprise

Review Replies: (these are replied to anonymously, please don't bug me about it.)

First, thanks for the encouragement. I will try to keep going, don't expect a steady schedule, I write when I can.

Second, Please spell-check your review, pet peeve.

Finally, I have seen Life Of Brian, and I write how I write. Remember this is supposed to be for entertainment.

And now, the feature presentation.

_Surprise_

Communications Lab

Wray- Colonel, are you sure that you should be going to report to earth? They aren't expecting us for over two years. Six weeks is a bit early.

Young- Camille, David will be at the stones as often as possible. It will be a surprise, but doable. (Places stone on device)

SGC

Telford- General! Why would you want to be on the sto...

Young- General O'Neil, colonel Everett Young.

O'Neil- well, this is why.

Young- What?

O'Neil- Telford was asking why I could possibly want to be on stone duty.

Young- Well, Eli is on his way, and has some explaining to do.

O'Neil- Eli? Not Rush?

Young- yes, you may yet get to use the stones.

Destiny

Telford- Well, O'Neil was either right, or somebody figured out time travel. Which is it?

Rush- O'Neil...?

Telford- He was convinced that somehow, Rush would find a way around the drone problem.

Eli- Actually, it was me. Rush should be able to explain, I'm going earth-side.

Telford- Is this true, Rush?

Rush- Yes, a tour is in order, I believe.

Telford- What? I know what Destiny looks like.

Eli- There, have been a few changes. (Uses stone)

Rush (sarcastically)- thank-you Eli.

Telford- Okay, surprise me.

SGC

O'Neil- Eli?

Eli- Yes. General, Colonel.

O'Neil- Tell us what happened, from the top.

Eli- Okay. About six weeks ago, we were supposed to all go into stasis. However, one pod was extremely damaged, it wouldn't turn on. Somebody had to stay out.

O'Neil- Colonel, you didn't volunteer?

Young- General, please listen to Eli, he'll explain things.

Eli- Yes. Well, at that time there were just three of us left, Rush, Young, and me. That somebody would have two weeks to repair the pod or kill himself.

O'Neil- Everett?

Eli- Rush volunteered first, but we didn't trust him to do the right thing. Colonel Young volunteered, but that would be a death sentence.

Destiny

Rush- So Telford, this is the bridge, notice anything different?

Telford- The power levels. They're at about 85%. How?

Rush- In one word, Eli.

Telford- What?

Rush- After Eli volunteered to fix the damaged pod; he discovered that he couldn't fix it about a week and a half in. So instead of offing himself, he sent a Kino on search mode. He discovered the computer core.

Telford- So how does that make it so you skipped a galaxy in a week?

Rush- Eli found a way so that we didn't have to skip. He found the drone recognition software, and a way to fix Destiny. All we did was skip three weeks of the galaxy.

Telford- Okay. So now you can use the gate and recharge, but how is it that you recharged 100%?

SGC

Eli- So When I opened a file I discovered that it was the manifest. On that manifest there was a line that said repair robots, program loaded 'repair Destiny'.

O'Neil- Why hadn't you found them already?

Eli- That's because they were in a damaged part of the ship. We repaired the path once we knew they were there and set them to work.

O'Neil- So then you were able to fully recharge and coupled with the drone hack, you can continue to explore the galaxy.

Eli- Something like that.

Young- A week ago we woke the rest of the people from stasis and explained the situation. Eli then surprised me by telling everybody he found clothes.

O'Neil raising an eyebrow- Clothes? What are they made of?

Eli- A cotton-like, but not fabric. Actually kinda comfortable.

O'Neil- Fair enough, anything else to report?

Young- That just about sums it up. Permission to visit people.

O'Neil- Granted. Eli, you should really visit your mother.

Eli (worried)- Is something wrong with her?

O'Neil- You should see for yourself.

Destiny

Rush- So that's the story. Also it looks like we're about to drop out of FTL, so brace yourself.

Destiny proceeds to drop out and all of the consciences switch back for a few seconds. After that Telford and the airman that switched with Eli are back on Destiny.

Telford- Okay, now that that is out of the way, what's in range?

Rush- One planet, but no gate and no clock. It is in shuttle range however.

Telford- Destiny picked it for a reason. We should visit it.

Rush- I concur. (on radio) Lt. Scott, prep the shuttle, we have a mission.

Lt. Scott- Will do. Scott out.

Rush- Shall we go explore this planet, Colonel?

Telford- Okay.

Destiny's Shuttle

Lt. Scott- Greer, you ready?

Sgt. Greer- Ready as I'll ever be.

Rush (on radio)- Lt. Scott, Telford and me will be there shortly. Please wait for us to show up.

Lt. Scott- (on the radio) Received. Scott out. (to Greer) Okay, did not expect them to want to tag along.

Sgt. Greer- Well, they're coming anyway.

In the Shuttle, low Atmosphere

Lt. Scott- Okay, about to get a visual on the surface.

Rush- lets see why Destiny stopped.

The clouds part and they see remains of a civilization.

Telford- It looks like the Ursini.

For those not familiar with the Ursini, they are aliens that took over a seed ship and later committed suicide saving the Destiny. Now assumed to be extinct.

Rush- It would appear we have some exploring to do.

Earth

Eli- Hi mom.

Mrs. Wallace- Eli, Its only been six weeks, how are you already back.

Eli- I fixed the ship and stopped the drones. Now I get to visit.

Mrs. Wallace- That's incredible! How?

Eli- Almost having to kill myself, but I'm still here.

Eli proceeds to summarize what happened to his mom. She listens intently until he is done.

Eli- So yeah, we're still around and going stronger then ever.

Mrs. Wallace- Eli, I am so proud of you, and you have found your destiny. You should return and help some more. You said that the Destiny is out of FTL, go, help.

Eli- Okay. Bye mom.

Mrs. Wallace- Bye Eli.

SGC

Young- Well, General, I guess that I should return to Destiny. Eli is already on his way back here. Just return him as soon as you can.

O'Neil- Will do, and Colonel, Be careful out there.

Young removes the stone and he is surprised to find himself on a planet with Rush, Scott, and Greer.

Young- What's going on here? What did Telford do?

Eli arrives at SGC and he removes his stone to return to the Destiny.

To be continued...

Author's note:

so this was slightly different style, switching between settings while continuing the story. Its supposed to show real time conversation and keep it from getting too boring.

Also, keep reviewing. Ideas might get thrown into the story.

~Paracordmuch


	3. home

note: each chapter is one episode, this chapter is separate from the last.

Et maintenant pour l'attraction principale.

_Home_

planet

Lt. Scott- Sir? Are you back from earth?

Young- Yes. Now where are we?

Rush- On a planet that does not have a gate, but Destiny decided that we should stop at.

Young- Because...

Rush- We think we have found the Ursini home-world.

Destiny

Volker- Eli, you back?

Eli- Yeah. Why, What happened?

Brody- Well, we found the Ursini Home-world it would seem.

Eli- Do we have visuals?

Volker- Coming through... now.

Eli (looking at pictures)- Amazing! Wait.

Volker- What is it?

Eli- We believe that the Ursini are extinct, right. Well, does this city looked long abandoned and demolished the way the drones destroy technology.

A monitor lights up. There is a message in a language nobody can read.

Brody- Crap, it looks like... Ursini?

Dr. Park who has been sitting in the corner, listening, slightly sarcastic- I agree from what I can "see."

Eli- somebody tell the team on the planet, I'll get Telford.

Eli and Volker rushes to the communications lab to switch with Telford via the stones. Telford expected this after seeing the Ursini home-world.

Telford- So am I needed on the Planet?

Volker- No, we need you on the bridge.

Telford- Who switched with me?

Volker- Eli...

Bridge

Brody- Colonel Telford?

Telford- Yes. What's the situation?

Volker- As you know Destiny dropped out of FTL and there is no clock. The team is still planet-side and we got this, not from the team.

Volker motions at the monitor with the message.

Telford (reading the monitor)- It says "Help," that's all. Wait, its in Ursini!

Brody- We came to that conclusion as well.

Telford- Have you told the team on the planet?

Volker- No, we've been trying to reach them, but they are all out exploring.

Telford- Is there any way down there?

Brody- No.

Volker- What about the manifest? We could run a search in it. Maybe find some form of transportation?

Telford- Do it. Get me down there. Keep trying to hail the team.

On The Surface

Young- How long until we jump?

Rush- Whenever we feel. There is no countdown clock.

Young- How? Get me in touch with Destiny.

Lt. Scott- Okay, follow me, Sir.

Sgt. Greer runs to them- Sir, the Destiny is trying to hail us,

Young- Best not keep them waiting.

shuttle

Young- Destiny, this is Young.

Telford- Colonel, this is Telford, we've got some news.

Young- what is it?

Telford- The Ursini, they're on that planet somewhere.

Young- I thought that we watched the last of them commit suicide against the drones.

Telford- Come back to Destiny, We need to talk.

Young- Will do, Young out.

SGC

Eli- Hello, my name is Eli Wallace, I need to speak to General O'Neil.

Airman- Follow me.

O'Neil- Eli, what is it?

Eli- We may have encountered the Ursini, again.

O'Neil- What! Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they extinct?

Eli- Well, we thought that too, until we got a message from the planet we're in orbit around.

O'Neil- Could it have been the gate team?

Eli- Well, there is no gate. The message we received was in what appeared to be Ursini. Also, only colonel Telford can read it. That is why I switched with him.

O'Neil- I see. And what did it say?

Eli- I'm not sure, its why we needed Telford.

O'Neil- Ah... The one man who can read Ursini.

Eli- Something like that.

Destiny

Young- Okay, David. You have my attention.

Telford- While you were on the planet, we received this message in Ursini. It is asking for help.

Young- Well, what can we do about it.

Telford- I was thinking of, helping them.

Young- Do we know where they are?

Telford- Ah... no. We know that they are on the planet.

Young- We could use Eli back.

Telford- Okay

Young- Send somebody to earth and get Eli. David, switch with me in five.

Telford- Gotcha.

Brody- I'll go and tell Eli to be ready to switch.

Brody switches with an airman, gets Eli, and returns. Young then switches with Telford as planned and continues Eli's report.

Eli- So what did you find out?

Volker- The Ursini want help.

Telford- We want to find out where they are so we can help.

Eli- Did you check the core? There could be something there.

Brody- No, we can't read it quickly.

Eli reaching for a drive in his pocket- Here, run this.

Volker- What is it?

Eli- A translation program that I wrote. I know that it works because I ran it through the medical database. I found cures for several diseases including HIV, AIDS, and ALS. So please run it through the core.

Brody- Okay, you're telling TJ about the cure though.

Eli- I know. I was waiting for the right time to tell her.

Telford- Anything yet?

Volker- We just started the search. The amount of data is huge. This could take awhile.

Telford- Keep me posted.

SGC

O'Neil- So what did the message say?

Young- Help.

O'Neil- So what are you doing to help?

Young- That is for Telford, Rush, Eli, Volker and Brody to decide.

O'Neil- Would anybody on earth help?

Young- Dr. Daniel Jackson maybe.

O'Neil- I'll see what I can arrange.

Destiny

Telford- Where's Rush?

Eli- Probably off trying to solve this on his own.

Telford- Fine, let's just get this done. Volker, anything?

Volker- Yeah, just got a hit.

Telford- Can we run it?

Volker- Looks promising, let's load it.

Rush- Get anywhere?

Telford- Yes. We found a program, we're about to run it.

Rush- Okay. Do it.

Eli- Pulling up the message, now.

Volker- Running program, now.

Brody- Searching... searching... searching... Got it!

Telford- Where are they?

Eli- This can't be right? It says that they are at the core.

Rush- What? Run it again

Volker- Receiving another message now.

Rush- Run the program now on the new message.

Telford- No need, the message is a set of directions.

Eli- To where?

Telford- The search was right. They lead to the core. I'll go back to earth and report. I'll be back shortly.

Eli- After all this time, we actually found the Ursini home and they are still alive.

Rush- Yes, this is truly, incredible.

Author's note:

First, Please, keep reviewing

Also, I have a rough idea of where this story is going, so just sit back and enjoy

last, I'm thinking of trying to write a Firefly story, Yea or nah?

Thanks

~Paracordmuch


End file.
